


Just kiss me already

by Anonymous1998



Series: The Horny Secrets in Hawkins [6]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Party Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous1998/pseuds/Anonymous1998
Summary: El and max invite the boys over for fun





	Just kiss me already

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’m ever going to actually finish a single work. I’ve still got about 3 more parts to do. Anyway enjoy.

'You ever wonder what the other boys' look like naked?' El said casually to Max. Max did a double take at El. Max gaped for awhile before answering, 'I'm sorry? What?' El looked at Max, 'have you ever wondered what Dustin and Will looked like naked?'

Max nodded, 'that's what I thought you said.' El smiled, 'I love how Mike looks, especially his dick. It's very nice to suck it.' Max couldn't believe what El was saying. She felt herself tingling below. She wasn't prepared for El's question. 'How does Lucas feel?'

Max began to sweat as she started to become aroused from El's somewhat innocent words. She remembered Lucas fucking her mouth yesterday and felt her nipples harden. 'It feels very... big.'

Max wasn't paying attention to how close El was getting until she felt her breasts get squeezed. Max looked up and saw El's face millimetres away from hers. 'Hi, Max.' El said as she heavily breathed on Max's face. Max couldn't take it anymore. 'Just kiss me already.'

* * *

The party of boys were heading towards the cabin. 'So Mike, you fucked El yet?' Dustin bluntly asked. Mike almost tripped over the tripwire as he turned towards Dustin, 'None of your fucking business.' Lucas smirked at that, he hadn't fucked Max either of course. But they did do some interesting foreplay.

Will opened the cabin door and froze. The other boys didn't notice and walked straight into Will. 'Will, what are you...' Mike looked up. 'Mike, what's...' Lucas looked up. Dustin was at the back and couldn't see what was going on so he pushed them all forward. 'Oh.'

'Hi, boys. Shut the door, it's freezing.' El said while fingering Max. Mike and Lucas stood open-mouthed at their respective girlfriends. All 4 boys could feel themselves hardening at the erotic sight in front of them. 'Don't just stand there, get over here.' Max said, moaning.

**5 minutes later**

The boys stood around the girls, with El sucking Mike's cock, while she jerked Will off in her hand. Mike watches with bated breath as El's lips slide up and down his rigid shaft, before she moves on to Will's smaller but still nice cock.

Dustin moaned as Max's lips wraps around his fat member, as she rubs Lucas's balls between her fingers. She alternates between the two boys until she swaps places with El.

El starts forcing her lips toward Dustin's stomach, stopping when she starts to gag. She pulls back leaving trails of saliva, which she carries over to Lucas. She rolls her tongue over his sensitive tip before taking over half of his long, thick dick in her mouth. 'Shit, El!'

El lay back on the couch and invited Mike up to her pussy. Mike ran over to her and spread her legs, gulping as he guided his dick into her dripping pussy. He thrusted in fully and began pumping in and out of her fourteen year old pussy. "Mm! Hm…" El moans. Seeing her mouth open, Dustin jumps the opportunity to stick his meat in her throat. El orgasms from the feeling of having her pussy and mouth fucked.

Max, meanwhile, starts riding Lucas reverse cowgirl style, her sweat-covered naked body bouncing up and down on his dick. "Uh! Huh! Ah!" Will watched as her pussy slid up and down on Lucas's meat.

Will feels himself pulled back, onto the couch. He looks to his right and sees a trickle of blood fall from El's nose. El grabs Will's saliva soaked cock and, lying face up, pushes her body down, swallowing Will's cock with her pussy. Will starts to thrust into her from below.

El feels a tongue on her clit and sees Max being held up by Dustin wheel-barrow style, in front of her, fucking Max doggy style. El looks over to Mike and Lucas, gaping as they watch their friends fuck their girlfriends.

Eleven slips Will's dick out of her pussy and moves her body forward ever so slightly, until Will's tip nudges her tight little butt-hole. "Oh! Ooh!" El yelps and whimpers as his dick goes deep inside her ass.

Max watches with awe as she see El's tiny butthole swallow Will's dick and in one quick move; grabs Mike's hand, swings him onto the couch, and lowers herself onto Mike's dick. "Huhn! Uhn! Mm!" Max grunts and gasps his cock goes in her ass.

The two then start riding with their butts, El's face contorting, and Max grimacing and baring her teeth. In alternating close-ups, we see the two move up and down, the big cocks going deeper and deeper into their now starting to loosen buttholes.

So beckons Dustin over to her and leans back on Will. Dustin looks down at El's sopping wet pussy and gently guided his dick inside. El moans at the large girth of Dustin as both her holes get fucked, Will's cock pushing in as the Dustin pulls out. "Oh, my God!" Max sees El's face, screwed up tightly, her eyes starting to tear up.

Max decides she wants that as well and stands up. She turns around, facing Mike, and slides Mike's cock into her pussy. Lucas is quick to get behind her and pushes his cock fully into Max's gaping hole. "AH! HUH! NH!" Max scowls and screams, as both her holes are given a pounding.

El and Max lay side by side, completely spent. They watched  the four boys kneeling around them, as, one by one, they cum, until both girls' bodies are completely glazed pussy to neck, and even some on their faces. Once Will finishes, they collapse and watches El who wipes up some jizz from her chest, then puts her fingers in Max's mouth. El then leans in, takes her fingers out, and tongue kisses Max. 'See. I told you it would work.' El said with a grin as Mike's or Lucas's or Dustin's or Will's cum ran down her face.

Max was cleaning each of the boys' cocks. She turned and answered with a mouth full of cum. 'Shut up and kiss me already.'


End file.
